Nieve
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Ishida x Orihime x Ichigo. Pensamiento y reflexiones en un día nevado. La búsqueda del regalo deseado y algunas confesiones que no podrán ser calladas...


Nieve

La época de copos blancos de nieve se acercaba. Aquella estación que inmovilizaba las carreteras y de vez en cuando, el paso de los transeúntes. Las tiendas atiborradas de adornos de brillantes colores y de diversas formas. Conos, esferas y estrellas; todos aquellos objetos tenían como fin el festejo de una ocasión.

Brillo. La ciudad estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las baratas de los centros comerciales atraían la tención de las jovencitas que, en su desesperación, inundaban los pasillos en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para aquellos que consideraban queridos o para esa persona especial que constantemente era intruso en sus fantasías y a quien, otorgarían su corazón sin reparos algunos.

Al menos, eso era lo que Inoue Orihime haría.

Mirada dubitativa a medida que pasos torpes andaban por los corredores del gigantesco centro comercial de la ciudad de Karakura. La vista colocada en los aparadores de los almacenes con la esperanza en un borde de encontrar algo que llamase su atención.

Pero no cualquier cosa. Debía ser un objeto, que al mirarlo, le hiciera recordar a esa persona…

Llevó una delicada mano a lo frío del vidrio de una vitrina. El ambiente dentro daba al parecer un aspecto cálido y acogedor. Las luces de un color amarillento y el resplandor de las pequeñas figuras de cristal que yacían dentro de la tienda, brillaban intensas.

Sonrió con embelesamiento y sus mejillas se tornaron cálidas.

De verdad, le gustaba mucho esta época del año.

No sólo porque la ciudad se cubría de fiestas y de intenso resplandor. Ni tampoco porque las clases, casi siempre en esta estación, se terminaban por suspender debido a las fuertes nevadas. Sino más bien, porque, en esta época en especial, podía mostrar su agradecimiento por las personas que forman parte de su vida, que la querían y apoyaban, dándoles regalos pensados en ellas.

Dar las gracias con un pequeño obsequio que, debido a la naturaleza de la fiesta, no sería devuelto amablemente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una suave pero maliciosa sonrisita. Con diversión pensaba que ya no tendrían que retornarle los presentes que ella acostumbraba a ofrecer. Casi todo el tiempo, le gustaba dar algo hecho por ella misma. Era buena en las artes manuales pero en las culinarias, pese a que consideraba su comida la mejor, aquella opinión no era muy bien compartida por sus compañeros.

Esta era la primera vez que compraría para otro hombre que no fuese su hermano…

Entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a jugar de manera infantil con ellos. Nerviosa y feliz.

Alzó de nuevo su vista al aparador de aquella tienda.

Una calidez la embargó.

-Kurosaku-kun…-susurró dulce mientras dejaba escapar en un suspiro, el abrigador aliento que huía de su interior.

--------

Olió la atmósfera. A pesar de estar aún dormida, lo percibió. Aquel cambió en el aire. Frío. Pero no era un frío común y corriente. Aquel olor que tanto le gustaba.

Se levantó de presto. Dispuesta a no quedarse ni un segundo más en la cama tibia. Se puso las pantuflas y cogió la bata más cercana que encontró. Tomó las llaves del apartamento y así, en pijamas, salió a la calle.

No había ni amanecido.

Miró al cielo con sus ojos de difuso color. Sonrió a la oscuridad aún perenne y se abrazó al sentir un frío aire chocar con su vestimenta. Pese a que su ropa era abrigadora, penetraba la tela y enfriaba su cuerpo. Más eso no le interesó.

Siguió sonriendo. Ojos brillantes, expectantes.

-_Por favor… por favor…- _repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo, impacientemente.

Al fin, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas…

Del cielo oscuro, pequeñas bolitas de blanco color comenzaron a descender. Al principio de forma lenta pero continua para después, dar paso a una gran cantidad de blancura. Ella sonrió con vitalidad. Contenta dado a que se cumplió su deseo.

-Nieva…- susurró. Un aliento frío escapó de su cuerpo.

Un copo hizo contacto con una desnuda mano que lo recibía sin inmutarse. Sus ojos se entrecerraron maravillados. Se derretía. Sintió nuevamente lo helado de la noche recorrer su cuerpo. Escalofríos que no eran molestos. Después de todo, se encontraba en una época que le gustaba mucho.

-Hoy será un día maravilloso.- habló para sí mientras le sonreía una vez más al cielo. Las pequeñas esferas caían en la superficie de su rostro. Arregló con una de sus delicadas manos unos mechones de su cabello, apartándolos de su vista para poder contemplar un rato más aquella hermosa visión.

No se volteó para regresar al departamento.

Caminó de espaldas. Despacio, sin apresurarse. Quería mantener ese espectáculo. La nieve caía, abundante, a las calles. Inundándolas con su blancura perenne. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con la baranda de las escaleras, lo frío del metal la hizo reaccionar. Subió las escaleras con parsimonia y, encontrándose frete a la puerta de su hogar, rió divertida.

-Hasta más tarde.- se despidió de la blancura y cerró la puerta. Lista y ansiosa de que pronto amaneciese para poder disfrutar de aquel hermoso regalo.

-------

Frotó sus ojos con cansancio. Había estado leyendo toda la noche en su aburrimiento. Al costado de su cama, una pila de libros reposaba con cauteloso orden. Los miró exhausto. Jamás volvería a desvelarse como lo hizo ahora.

Se incorporó y comenzó a estirarse. Vaya, como le dolía la espalda y el cuello. Una mano por mientras, palpaba la superficie de una mesa cercana en busca de aquello que le permitiría mejorar su visión. Al cabo de segundos, lo encontró.

Sus lentes.

Los colocó en su rostro y pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Deslizó una mano por sus cabellos con el intento de peinarlos. Divisó en la oscuridad de su habitación, colarse por una cortina mal cerrada, una bolita de puro color. Extrañado, se levantó. Acercándose a la ventana, corrió la tela y observó. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Nevaba.

Una nevada que no había visto en años. El clima no había permitido a la cuidad de Karakura deleitarse con una estación tan definida. Por el contrario, años anteriores, en esta época era cuando más calor había… al menos eso creyó.

Más, no era así. Nunca se había percatado de los cambios de la atmósfera. No le interesaba si llovía, trinaba o nevaba, como era este caso. Sólo se preocupaba por seguir. Él era lo importante, su bienestar… su ánimo. Nada debía corromperlo, afectarlo. Debía continuar.

¿Por qué?

Precisamente por eso. Tenía la urgencia de seguir adelante. De encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas. Dudas, que no serían aclaradas. Al menos, no por la persona que deseaba que lo hiciese. Aquella persona ya había pasado a mejor vida y él no. Aún estaba clavado en la tierra, con la esperanza de algo.

Por ello seguía adelante.

Miró indiferente la oscuridad manchada. Cerró de un tirón la cortina y se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir un par de horas más.

-_No habrá escuela.-_ pensó aburrido a la vez que se acomodaba.-_No tendré nada que hacer…-_colocó ambas manos en su cabeza.- _Todo por la culpa de la nieve…- _incomodado por su último pensamiento, dio la espalda a aquella ventana.

Cerrando sus ojos y musitando una par de inteligibles palabras, Ishida Uryuu durmió.

------

Al levantarse, corrió apresurada hacia la ventana más cercana. Tenía que asegurarse de que aún continuaba allí. Sonrió feliz al comprobar su suposición. La nieve había aparcado las calles y las pistas hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Era un bello espectáculo de blanco color.

El movimiento ya estaba presente. Unos cuantos niños jugaban tranquilamente con la helada sustancia. Le provocó ir con ellos. Pero, al momento se desanimó pensando que ya estaba muy grande como para ello. Regresó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Se colocó una falda de volantes un poco corta de color rojo, unas medias largas color blanco y una chompa de cuello alto color crema. Miró su imagen en un espejo y decidió peinar su cabello. Un moño alto pero que dejaba unos cuantos mechones caer, fue el resultado de minutos de cambiar y volver a cambiar peinados.

Faltaba el toque final. A ambos lados de su cabeza, colocó con delicadeza, aquellos broches de flor que su fallecido hermano le había regalado. Sonrió, no a su propia belleza, sino a aquel regalo tan preciado.

Tenía muchos ánimos por salir. Sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente, entusiasmados. Cogió un abrigo, sus zapatos y un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su vestimenta. Dio un último vistazo a la fotografía de Sora, que yacía en el centro de una mesa que, con sumo cuidado, ella había decorado con los motivos de la fiesta.

-Regreso pronto.- dijo en su más hermoso tono y salió de la habitación.

El frío le chocó de frente. Tomándose ambas manos para frotarlas y brindarles calor. Miró al firmamento y avanzó su paso.

Como una niña en goce de un buen regalo, ella caminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El aire de felicidad que emanaba de ella era contagioso. Tanto que hasta sus vecinos más cercanos no evitaban mostrar un agradable saludo o una amable sonrisa cuando ella pasaba.

Su cabello se meneaba con gracia al igual que los volantes de su falda. Con paso alegre y seguro, Orihime se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga de escuela. La muchacha a quien consideraba la más confiable y aquella persona que la defendería por siempre, Arisawa Tatsuki.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaría la de cabellos negros con la llegada del invierno. Pensó divertida en las múltiples respuestas que esta podría darle. A Tatsuki, le gustaba jugar con la nieve y, según como ella se lo había comentado, su juego preferido es molestar a Kurosaki con ella. El muchacho no era muy simpatizante de ella…de la nieve…

-Kurosaki-kun debe estar ya despierto.- murmuró para sí.- Seguro Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan estarán animándolo para salir a jugar.- una risita tonta acompañó el comentario.- Pero Kurosaki-kun se negará, jeje, dirá: ¡¡¡No! ¡¡¡Porque yo tengo que jugar con unas niñas! Y también dirá: ¡¡¡Váyanse y no molesten!- Inoue hacía enérgicas caracterizaciones a medida que hablaba. Había personas que quedaron viendo a la voluminosa muchacha actuar.- Jeje y entonces Karin-chan lo obligará a irse con ellas y pasaran el día jugando a batallas de nieve y…y… -su tono animoso fue decayendo.-…y Kuchiki-san estará con ellos… beberá chocolate caliente con Kurosaki-kun… y regresará a casa con él…- terminó. Un semblante mezclado entre tristeza y resignación junto con unos labios suaves en falsa sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza en ambos lados en pos de despertarse.

-No, no, no, no puedo perder el ánimo.- habló.- Tengo que ir a casa de Tatsuki-chan.- dijo sonriendo vivazmente y retomó paso.

Las persona que antes la estaban observaron quedaron en duda.

¿Está loca o enamorada?

Quizá ambos.

---------

-Estúpido…clima.- musitó debajo de la bufanda verde oscura que portaba.

Sus lentes se empañaban con el frío y constantemente debía limpiarlos. Su paso se obstaculizaba debido a la nieve y la chaqueta que portaba no le servía de mucho para abrigarse. Con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de la misma, manos que tenían guantes de fino material puesto, caminaba indiferente.

Si ahora estaba en las calles, era debido a que en la mañana, cuando se levantó a desayunar, no encontró nada para hacer eso. Resignado a su mala suerte y con muy poco ánimo, salió en busca de víveres. Se vistió con las ropas que más creía convenientes debido al clima. No era su costumbre usar ropas muy abrigadoras ya que, en épocas así, prefería quedarse en la comodidad de su hogar donde la calefacción cumplía la función de una chaqueta de piel.

Más, no estaba en su habitación arropado. Estaba en la helada, con fastidio y con el aire frío chocándole el rostro.

Sacó una larga mano y tomando las gafas, las limpió con un pañuelo. Las volvió a colocar en su rostro. Ojos azules a través del cristal, lo veían empañarse de nuevo.

Maldijo una vez más.

Caminó a una tienda cercana. Acostumbrado a ella, recorrió los pasillos en busca del alimento deseado. Encontrándolo y comprando además unas cuantas cosas más, se dirigió a pagarlas. Al salir de la tienda, percibió otra vez, la nieve.

En una mano, la bolsa colgando. La otra estaba metida nuevamente en el bolsillo. Ya no le preocuparon sus anteojos, sólo la idea de regresar pronto a casa se mantenía presente.

Y entonces la vio.

Doblando una esquina, cual fugaz estrella, el cobrizo cabello fue notado. Orihime Inuoe, caminaba en el extremo opuesto de la calle. La vio muy elegantemente vestida y con una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios. Ni se molestó en saludarla. Seguramente tenía una reunión, no era justo atrasarla.

No despegó su vista de la figura femenina andar. Se sintió un poco desubicado estando allí de pie observándola. También, un poco decaído al ver como ella ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

-_Adónde irá…- _pensó sin mucho interés. Cerró sus ojos y bajó levemente su cabeza. Sonrió con cansancio y caminó en la dirección contraria a ella.

No era su problema. A donde ella fuese o que hiciese. Era solamente su compañera de clases, nada más. No podía negar que era atractiva físicamente. Inteligente aunque no lo pareciese y sobre todo, que tenía una bondad robada de los dioses. Pero, sea como fuese, estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¡¡¡Ishida-kun!

Una voz lo llamaba, obligándolo a parar de presto. Aquel tono de voz y la felicidad empleada. Volteó con disimulo que no pudo ocultar al ver a aquella persona frente a él. Cabello llamativamente encendido, esos broches de flores a ambos lados de la cabeza y esa sonrisa de niña.

-I…Inoue-san- habló tembloroso, no sólo por la culpa del frío.

Ella hizo un gesto de falso enfado.

-Tú vez a una persona conocida en la calle y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia en saludar.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Per...perdón Inoue-san, pensé que…que estaba en un apuro…- habló un poco intimidado ya que la muchacha se le había acercado a una distancia no muy agradable para él. Podía sentir sus pechos rozar levemente con su torso.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro pero que ocultó al desviar la mirada de la jovencita.

-¿En un apuro? – preguntó sin entender. Ojos grises parpadeaban confundidos.

-Ehh…sus vestimentas…- mirando de reojo, contestó.

Ella vio sus ropas y sonrió.- Mis vestimentas… ¿Qué tienen de malo? – agregó aún todavía sin comprender.

Uryuu liberó un suspiro frustrado por lo densa que era la muchacha.- Nada, olvídelo Inoue-san. Más bien, se puede saber a donde se dirige.- habló, cambiando de tema, un poco más tranquilo. Inconscientemente, había arreglado sus gafas de manera nerviosa.

Ella no parecía querer abandonar lo conversado anteriormente pero continuó.- A casa de Tatsuki-chan, quisiera verla antes de que partiese a casa de sus familiares.

El hombre frente a ella no contestó.

-Además, me gustaría darle mis saludos por las fiestas, como no la voy a poder ver…-terminó con una sonrisa triste, la joven mujer de anaranjados cabellos.

-Ya veo.- dijo vacilante.- Entonces, no debería quitarle más su tiempo.- hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicando que debía continuar su camino.

-No, no, no jejeje, Ishida-kun no me hace perder el tiempo. Al contrario, aprovecho y…-haciendo una reverencia.- Felices Fiestas, Ishida-kun. Espero que pases momentos agradables.- habló con sincera y animada voz.

El joven de gafas parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido pero correspondió el saludo.

-De igual manera, Inuoe-san. Felices Fiestas.- contestó con educación.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ahora sí.- su tono de voz era el de siempre.- Me gustó mucho verte, Ishida-kun.

-Igualmente, Inoue-san.- respondió con agradable sonrisa.

-Ve con cuidado a casa.- volvió a decir, sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

Él levantó una mano en señal de-"sí lo haré"- y se dio media vuelta.

-_Aunque ella es la que debería cuidarse más…-_analizó.- Adiós, Inoue-san.

-Nos vemos.- dijo al fin, retirándose en la dirección contraria.

El de cabellos oscuros volteó ligeramente el rostro para verla. Ese hermoso cabello recogido, lo esbelta que se veía la figura, tan graciosa y tan delicada. Rió irónico ante un repentino descubrimiento.

-Cuídate.- susurró al viento helado.

Realmente ella era… inalcanzable.

------

Cuando llegó, ya era muy tarde. No vio el carro que utilizaba la familia Arisawa estacionado en la cochera, ni notó movimiento en la casa. Caminó hasta una ventana y se asomó. Divinos ojos divisaron a la urbana casa sin personas. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca triste.

-Que pena…-susurró con pesadez. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.- Tendré que esperar su retorno…

Juntó ambas manos por delante de su cuerpo y comenzó a irse, cabizbaja. Si se había levantado temprano para salir, era porque quería ir a visitar a su más querida amiga. Era una tristeza irse sin verla. Podría llorar, pero decidió no hacerlo. De seguro a ella no le gustaría.

Más algo pegado en la superficie de una ventana llamó su atención. Era una nota. La tomó y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron y lágrimas amenazaban en salir. Una emoción que recorrió su cuerpo y que la invadió de felicidad.

"_Feliz Navidad, Orihime. Perdona el no esperar. Me hubiera gustado saludarte en persona. Nos veremos muy pronto. Te traeré un recuerdo. Tatsuki"_

La bella muchacha recuperó su sonrisa al terminar de leer. Acercó el papel donde reposa su corazón y susurró un simple "gracias".

--------

La mañana había transcurrido sin mucha gracia. El reloj que yacía en la sala era lo único que hacía algún sonido que quebrara el silencio que se formó desde que entró. Sólo las voces de su pensamiento, que de vez en cuando interrumpían alguna de sus acciones, eran las únicas con las que "charlaba".

Estaba aburrido y con frío.

Sentado en su escritorio y sin las gafas puestas, Ishida trataba de quitar de su mente la imagen de la jovencita de anaranjados cabellos. Con desagrado, había notado su cambio de humor en cuanto la vio. De malhumorado a confuso y nervioso… Él no era así, al menos eso creyó.

Sin embargo, desde hace un buen tiempo lo había percibido. Quiso obviarlo pero permaneció allí, aquel sentimiento que hace aparición sólo cuando ella se dirige a él. Ya sea con palabras o con una mirada, él cambiaba. Su postura, su voz, las señas de su rostro, hasta sus pensamientos…todo era muy difuso cuando se trataba de ella. Le quitaba las ganas de hacer algún gesto dramático…

Movió ligeramente su cabeza a ambos lados, como negando lo que se le mostraba tan claro.

-No después de tanto tiempo…-habló con dificultoso tono de voz.

Estando sentado, se estiró. Colocando una mano en su sien, la cabeza le dolía. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en estas cosas. No era de su interés…

"No era de su interés", esa era la excusa que tanto usaba para obviar un tema que en realidad sí le importaba. Para que hacerse de más problemas, eso pensaba. Ella jamás le correspondería, era un hecho. Aquella mujer jamás había pensado en él como le hubiese gustado que lo hiciese. Por más que lo quisiera, no lo haría y punto.

Así son las cosas. O eres aceptado o no. Eres querido o no lo eres. No hay término medio ni excepciones…

Frotó sus ojos fuertemente.

Orihime Inoue era para él…, un reflejo de la madre que nunca tuvo o recuerda. Una bondad que puede imitar a la de un santo, una ingenuidad comparable a la de un infante, no tenía malicia en ella y siempre estaba lista para ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Una persona a la cual podía acercarse, hablarle sin parar y esta, jamás le pediría que se calle.

Alguien que tiene los brazos abiertos como una madre para su hijo…

Pero, aquel sentimiento con el cual se identificaba, se desarrolló.

Ya no la veía de esa manera. Había estado reprimiendo aquel sentir ya que lo consideraba erróneo. Sin embargo, entre compartir clases con ella, conversar y luchar con el grupo, había sabido apreciarla como una amiga. Confiable y delicadamente valiente. Alguien con la necesidad de ser protegida. Demasiado frágil para dejarla por su cuenta, demasiado inocente para engañar… el miedo a que le pasase alguna maldad, le atormentaba.

-Tanto tiempo…-un susurro grave se escuchó. Ojos elegantes entrecerrados observaban un punto fijo en el techo.-Es muy tarde para darse cuenta…- habló con dificultosa voz.- Muy tarde para hacer algo…

Un militante luz ensombrecía su rostro. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el sol se ocultaba. Bellos espectáculo que no era apreciado por aquellos azulinos ojos. A lo lejos, el astro solar se perdía entre las barreras que unos bloques de acero y ladrillo formaban. Lo hermosa de la nieve, lo blanca, pura… se derretía lentamente.

-Algo que proteger…-susurró recordando unas palabras dichas hace mucho tiempo.- Alguien que necesite de mí….- sonrió con cinismo.- …quién podría necesitar de alguien como yo…-terminó, hundiéndose en la melancolía que el mismo había generado.

Se levantó de presto, cogiendo una chaqueta gruesa cercana. Se la colocó y, además, se puso una bufanda. Arregló las gafas en su rostro y se dispuso a salir.

No sabía cual fue el impulso que le nació. Pero, era una urgencia que yacía dentro de él. Escapar de aquel apartamento que en su aburrimiento, hacía lo que más se le facilitaba hacer…

Pensar en ella.

------

Era muy tarde. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, eran las seis y media. Sonrió cansada. Cuánto tiempo habrá estado caminando desde que partió de la casa solitaria de su amiga de instituto. Ni ella misma lo sabía con seguridad.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, había estado andando sin rumbo fijo. Lo que la traía tan distraída era un cierto muchacho de cabellos naranjas, una shinigami de inquietante comportamiento y su propia incapacidad del no poder evitar que aquellas dos personas se juntasen cada vez más y más.

¿Qué la había llevado a pensar eso….?

Mentira. Todo el tiempo lo tenía presente.

El no poder igualarse con Kuchiki Rukia le lastimaba. De sus mismos labios había salido una vez, aquella mujer había cambiado por completo el mundo de Kurosaki-kun. Y ese cambio había vuelto a la persona que más quería, en alguien totalmente diferente.

Ver sonreír a Ichigo con tanta facilidad, la hacía feliz. Verlo preocuparse por los demás, la estremecía en entusiasmo. Estar consciente de que un gran cambio había surgido de él y que ese cambio había resultado para bien… que más podía pedir.

Más, ella no provocó eso. No intervino, no formó parte.

En aquel entonces, era solamente una compañera más. La amiga de alguien muy querida de la infancia de Kurosaki. Una sombra de la cual no conocía su pasado. Si no fuese por el incidente que pasó con su hermano… él talvez no hubiese sabido más de ella. Aunque le era suficiente que supiese su nombre y algunas cosas, aquel suceso le hizo abrir los ojos, apretar las manos y entregar aún más su corazón.

Se sonrojó levemente mas la mueca de tristeza en su rostro no disminuyó.

-Soy…una… tonta…- suspiró. Una delgada lágrima caía de uno de los ojos grises.

Llevó la palma de la mano, limpiándose con rapidez aquella gota. Sonrió para sí, sintiéndose confundida y débil.

-Si Tatsuki-chan me viera, se molestaría conmigo.-comentó tratando de animarse. Hebras de color naranja caían sobre su rostro, se había soltado el cabello, el cual danzaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Recorrió una distancia hasta encontrarse con el centro principal de atracción en la cuidad. Un monumental edificio de redonda forma cuyos cristales enormes junto con las luces recién encendidas, daban un aspecto acogedor por demás de encantador. Lo miró detenidamente antes de decidirse por entrar. Sus ojos de claro color se mostraban inseguros.

¿Qué tendría que hacer allí?

¿Sólo pasar el rato?

Nadie la esperaba en casa. No tenía ya una amiga o un pariente que le abriese la puerta y le diese un cálido "bienvenida a casa". En ese lugar, la esperaba una vacía sala y una fotografía que adoraba con todo el alma. No había porque regresar a ese lugar que sólo le servía para "estar". No al menos en la noche en la que se sentía tan sola…

Caminó hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Unos elegantes faroles con listones adornaban la entrada. Divisó que el sitio estaba completamente equipado con cosas referente a las fiestas.

Suavemente, abrió la gran puerta de vidrio y entró. La tibieza de la calefacción fue lo primero que la recibió. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Paseó por todas las divisiones que el sitio contenía. Desde las áreas para niños hasta libros y ropa. Distrayendo la vista y entreteniendo la cabeza, que evitaba sobre cualquier cosa el tener que pensar en algo que no fuese lo que entrara por sus ojos en ese preciso momento.

Sonrió divertida ante unos peluches de curiosa forma. Recordó que había entregado uno de sus animales de felpa preferido a un alma modificada llamada Claude para que lo ocupara sin tener que llamar la atención. En ese tiempo, ella no pensaba tanto en Kurosaki como lo hacía ahora.

En sus ratos de soledad, se ponía a pensar en él.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-A ella…también le gustan este tipo de muñecos.- habló.- De seguro,…debe estar jugando con las hermanitas pequeñas de Kurosaki- kun… en este momento…- su voz dulce sonaba apagada y un tanto reprimida.

¿Qué si sentía envidia?

Claro que sí. Quien no la tendría. La persona amaba cerca de una considerable rival… Era para sufrir de angustia y ella como mujer, pese a ser amable e ingenua, era capaz de sentir esa clase de sentimientos. Sus cejas se centraron en su rostro, una sonrisa difusa se mostró.

Estaba sola y sentía envidia hacia alguien que no estaba consciente de que era el objeto de aquellos negativos sentimientos. Kuchiki Rukia no era su enemiga, lo sabía muy bien. Pero, no podía evitar estar así. Por más doloroso que fuera, por más que no desease pensar de tal manera…. Era algo que no podía evadir.

Su pecho le dolía cuando deseaba odiar a alguien.

------

No deseaba ir a un lugar con mucha gente más tampoco deseaba apartarse de la presencia de las personas que hacían que se identificara como uno de ellos. Observando el caer de la noche, caminó hacia el lugar que consideró el más agradable para estar.

Pensó en alguna cafetería de los suburbios. Un sitio de a apariencia rústica en donde podía tomar una taza de té con tranquilidad y abrigarse del crudo invierno. Pero la idea fue pronto desechada cuando sintió la particular presencia a unos metros de donde se ubicaba. Anduvo por las calles, pasando tiendas iluminadas y respectivamente adornadas. Coloridas y alegres, llenas de gente. Sonriendo y divirtiéndose.

Él no prestó atención.

A paso rápido se dirigía, casi con vehemencia, al lugar donde se sentía aquella presencia. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió que esa persona estuviera ahí y a estas horas de la noche. Las siete con treinta para ser exactos. Entró en la estancia y sintió calor. Quitándose la bufanda y abriéndose la chaqueta, sus azulinos ojos no estaban quietos. Buscaban a una figura femenina…

Subió por las escaleras mecánicas. Su vista se perdía en la multitud de personas. Era el último lugar en donde quisiera estar e estos momentos. Pero la curiosidad le venció. Podía llamarlo curiosidad,…sólo esta vez…

Sus azabaches cabellos brillaban con la amarillenta luz del local. Una melodía de fondo era escasamente escuchada a diferencia de marcados pasos.

Inquietud que peleaba con hacerse presente.

------

Unos aparadores antiguos llamaron su atención. Dentro de ellos yacía un pequeño cofre de exquisito acabado. Hecho de madera y con adornos metálicos. Cuando lo vio le gustó mas el precio del artículo superaba lo que tenía en el bolsillo.

Estando en el centro comercial pensó que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer sus compras navideñas. Tenía que pensar que cosas podía regalarle a las personas más cercanas a ella: Tatsuki-chan, sus amigas del instituto incluida Chizuru-chan, a Sado-kun aunque este tal vez ni se percate de que fecha es, a Ishida-kun quizá le guste algo echo a mano…, a Kuchiki-san…y a …Kurosaki-kun. Especialmente él.

Tenía que comprar un objeto que pudiera gustarle. Pero, no conocía lo suficiente sus gustos… estaba preocupada.

-¿Qué podría gustarle a Kurosaki-kun?- meditó frente a una vitrina de extraño color.

-A ese idiota le gustará cualquier cosa.-una voz masculina a su lado hizo su intromisión.

Asombrados ojos de gris color siguieron la voz hasta toparse a la alta persona que con el ceño fruncido había echo el comentario. Su sorpresa fue grande pero más fue el alivio que sintió al ver a alguien conocido junto a ella. El rápido pensamiento de "no estoy sola" invadió su mente, acogiéndola y alegrándola.

-Ishida-kun…-susurró sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También de compras? ¿Qué decías de Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó continuamente debido al nerviosismo que había causado la aparición del sujeto.

-Qué, que hago aquí…-repitió incrédulo para luego llevar una mano a su barbilla.- No lo sé.-contestó sinceramente el muchacho.-No estoy de "compras". Eso estoy seguro, Inoue-san.- Cuestionaba sus propios actos cuando la dulce voz se escuchó.

-Vaya…-el tono de voz desanimado.

El joven de ojos color mar la miró de reojo, un poco disgustado.

-Si te molesto me puedo ir.- el tono seco empleado la hizo sobresaltar.

-No no no no, por favor.- ambos brazos se movían de arriba abajo indicándole al hombre que se equivocaba en su suposición.- No hables así, Ishida-kun.- su voz era casi un grito.- Por favor, puedes quedarte. No, no, por favor quédate.- le decía efusivamente. El hombre sólo se limitaba a mirarla, ahora completamente, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Cálmate, Inoue-san.- en casi mandato, habló el Quincy.

-Si, si…perdón.- dijo la de cabellos naranjas, realmente apenada. El hombre alto quiso rectificarse por su poca amabilidad pero eligió por cambiar el tema de conversación. Conocía como era la dulce muchacha, prefirió abandonar el tema a seguir insistiendo con ella.

-Qué buscas en especial.- mirando hacia las vitrinas.

-Eh… ¡Ah! … Yo no lo sé…- admitió un poco sonrojada.

-Es para Kurosaki, ¿no es cierto?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de carmesí color.- Sí.- habló en hilo de voz.

-Mmm…sigo diciendo que para ese idiota, cualquier cosa sirve.- escupió con asco aquel comentario. Logrando soltarle a la mujer, una risita nerviosa.

-Jejeje...Ishida-kun.- comentó ella. Este arregló sus gafas, incómodo. Viendo que el sujeto no hablaba, ella tomó la palabra.- He estado desde hace media hora en el centro.- comentó.- Busqué regalos para todos, ah, los traigo aquí.- le enseñó una gran bolsa de papel decorado. El arquero asintió.

-Sólo le falta el regalo de Kurosaki.- sentenció el hombre.

-Bueno…sí, pero…-tartamudeó Orihime, más la voz varonil volvió a escucharse.

-Te acompañaré a buscarlo,…el regalo.- estaba irritado por tomar esa decisión pero, de alguna manera, no quería dejarla. Había notado en ese par de ojos grises, una tristeza y soledad equiparable a la suya. Era lástima…¿no?

Caminaron juntos a partir de ese momento. La muchacha quiso oponerse a que el arquero la acompañase, pero la terquedad de este la hizo discernir en aquello. Lo miraba de su posición encontrándolo serio e indiferente. Por segundos aquel semblante le provocaba temor, pero luego recordaba con quien estaba.

No era un extraño para ella.

Su compañero de aula, Ishida Uryuu. Miembro clave del club de manualidades y destacado estudiante de instituto. Sus ojos grises curiosos, observaban las facciones del frío rostro. Sonrió con infantilismo.

Aquel hombre no sólo era eso. Un estudiante. Era más parecido a una moneda de doble cara o un superhéroe con una identidad oculta. La jovencita río mentalmente ante tal comparación. Alguien que podía mantener una imagen incorregible por momentos y luego volverse otra totalmente diferente. Muchas veces, al enfrentarse contra los enemigos le veía distante, totalmente concentrado en lo que debía hacer por demás decir que calculador y meticuloso.

Más ahora, veía otro aspecto de él. Uno que le intrigaba pero que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminaron por largo rato. Entraron a cada tienda que veían: de audio, de dulces y demás artículos que veían y que pensaban que podrían serle de utilidad al antes nombrado. Las ideas de ambas personas chocaban. Sus gustos y preferencias eran motivo de debate y rendición por parte de Ishida. Al sujeto le costaba creer que su acompañante tuviera tan particulares gustos al escoger los objetos. Solía cuestionarla con una sonrisa nerviosa y le costaba hacerle ver lo extraña que era lo que cogía.

Las mayoría de veces, la persuasión era con facilidad.

Entraron a un espacio en donde vendían ropa deportiva además de artículos tales como osos de felpa y objetos para hacer manualidades. El Quince pensó que, estando ambos en un mismo club el cual se dedicaba a las labores de manualidad, no habría problemas en señalar alguna prenda para dársela al shinigami. Pero, se equivocó.

Orihime Inoue no conocía los gustos de un adolescente.

La de cabellos encendido miraba con nerviosismos las ropas. Todo lo veía igual y a la vez diferente. Sabía que eran ropas para hombre pero no eran como las que una vez usó su hermano. Sora vestía de traje casi todo el tiempo. Kurosaki Ichigo, no. El hombre a su lado la observó y suspirando habló.

-Aquí encontraremos algo que le sirva.- dijo aburrido.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él sonriendo.- Sí, gracias Ishida-kun.

Con el de ojos azules profundos y de postura fingida a su lado, ella parecía no perderse. Le mostraba prendas que posiblemente podían gustarle al sujeto antes de decidirse por alguna. Siendo un conocedor de telas y materiales, Ishida cooperaba para que el regalo buscado sea el...perfecto.

Aunque no fuera para él.

Al fin, la muchacha, por consejo de él, optó por una camiseta con acabados deportivos. Sintiéndose satisfecha por su compra, pidió a la encargada que lo envolvieran con motivos navideños.

-Ishida-kun conoce mucho de ropa. Es sorprendente.- hablaba con entusiasmo la joven. Sus cabellos se movían junto con ella. El aludido sólo sonreía con falsa modestia.

-No es para tanto, Inoue-san.- contestó el de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Que no lo es?- preguntó ofendida.- Posees muy buen gustos además…aunque sea ropa de hombre, es muy linda.- comentó sonrojada.

Uryuu sonreía mientras recibía el paquete entregado por la vendedora.

-Gracias por su compra.- agregó un hombre anciano que parecía el dueño de la tienda.-Felices Fiestas.

-Gracias a usted, señor.- dijo la hiperactiva adolescente.-Su tienda es muy agradable.

-Que amable. Siempre es bueno ver que parejas jóvenes salen juntas de compras.- habló con sonrisa en el rostro.

Ishida enserió mientras que Orihime sólo reía con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas.

-No somos…

-Tomen, es cortesía de la tienda.- habló el dueño a la vez que les entregaban dos pequeños llaveros en forma de ositos.- Feliz Navidad.- señaló una vez más a los dos atónitos muchachos.

-Ehh gracias.- una nerviosa Inoue.-Feliz Navidad a usted también, adiós.- respondió dándose media vuelta y comenzando a irse.

Ishida ya se había adelantado.

-Hasta luego.- despidió el hombre con cálida sonrisa.

-------

Una contenta muchacha salía junto a un alto joven de un gran establecimiento. Con el regalo pegado al pecho, la fan de las flores asiáticas se sentía como en un sueño. A su costado, el estirado quincy seguía pensando en las palabras que aquel sujeto había mencionada sobre él y Orihime. No le molestó que fueran dichas, le incomodó la falta de veracidad de estas.

-¿Ishida-kun?- la voz suave y femenina lo distrajo.

-Dime, Inoue-san.

-¿Te sientes bien?- con preocupación en el tono, la jovencita preguntó. Este sin mirarla respondió.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, Inoue-san.

-Ya veo…-se escuchó decepcionado, llamando la atención del joven estudiante.

-No es necesario que se preocupe por mi ánimo.- señaló como si de algo obvio se tratase.

-Ishida…kun…-vaciló la mujer confusa y sorprendida.

Siguieron caminando.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Habían estado cerca de tres horas juntos en aquel centro comercial. Inoue abrazó un poco el paquete en sus abrazos. Al fin, había podido conseguir algo para la persona que tanto decía amar. Más había necesitado ayudado para conseguirlo. Tal vez si el arquero no aparecía, ella jamás hubiera podido comprarle algo.

Cerró sus ojos, el viento helado topando su rostro, refrescándolo.

Las calles continuaban repletas a más no poder. El tumulto de gente que constantemente cruzaba avenidas e iba de arriba abajo por las aceras. Las luces cegadoras y de suave música en el ambiente.

Abrió los párpados observando la espalda ancha caminar delante de ella. Se veía como siempre…tan alejado. Un sentimiento opresor de adueño de su pecho. El andar solitario de él, el rostro serio y esa aura de tristeza que a veces parecía envolverlo…

Fue de su interés.

Sonrió melancólica. Gracias a él había podido obtener lo que tanto quería…y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscarle algo. En realidad no compró presentes para nadie. Había estado tan absorta con lo del hombre de cabellos anaranjados que perdió la noción del resto.

Que vergüenza.

No se había dado cuenta, lo egoísta que había sido.

Los ruidos de la ciudad parecían cesar a medidas que sus pasos avanzaban. En silencio en casi toda la caminata. De vez en cuando una mirada sigilosa era atrapada pero no más que eso. Llegaron al gran parque que estaba entre el bullicio y la calma de los suburbios.

Sin decir alguna palabra, Ishida había decidido por acompañarla a su departamento. No era seguro que una mujer caminase sola a estas horas y justo en este día.

Estaba comenzando a hace más frío.

La nieve de la noche pasada, apenas se veía. Orihime añoró la nevada de anoche.

-Ishida-kun… ¿A ti te gusta la nieve?- preguntó como punto para iniciar una conversación.

-No me es placentera pero tampoco desagradable.- contestó irónico. Ella rió.

-A mí…me encanta la nieve.- sonrió, mejillas sonrosadas.- De pequeña…solía armar muñecos de nieve. Mi hermano solía reírse de ellos por lo mal hechos que estaban pero…luego me ayudaba y quedaban perfectos.- habló casi inconscientemente la jovencita con los ojos brillando. Urgí había detenido su andar para poder observarla.- También, iba a casa de Tatsuki-chan en donde su madre nos preparaba chocolate caliente. Lo bebíamos y nos poníamos a ver televisión hasta la hora en que mi hermano viniese por mí para llevarme a casa…- lágrimas que no pudo detener comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.- Cuando llegábamos…cenábamos lo que mi hermano había cocinado y…jugábamos hasta que amanecía. Siempre juntos…jamás pasé una fiesta sola.- continuó.-Pero…ahora, no hay nadie… no está mi hermano, ni Tatsuki-chan…estoy sola… y…-empezó a sollozar, tapó su rostro dejando caer el presente a la escasa nieve que yacía en el suelo antes verdusco del parque.

-Inoue-san…-la voz de Ishida sonaba pesada. Con pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha. Hizo la acción de querer tomarla de los hombros pero a escasos centímetros sus manos se detuvieron.

No sentía el valor de tocarla.

Ella continuó llorando en silencio. No estaba en su plan hacerlo. De alguna manera, el borde el cual pretendía jamás cruzar se estaba deshaciendo y justo delante de un "extraño" al caso. Se sentía tan avergonzada llorando delante de él. Pensando en lo incómodo que debía ser para el Quincy el verla en ese estado, trató de cesar su llanto.

-Perdón…yo...-decía entre cada lamento.

Ishida viró la vista hacia un lado. El ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez.

-Debió ser muy duro para Inoue-san…-habló al viento helado.

-…cómo…-preguntó confusa en su sollozo.

-Perder a alguien que tanto quería.- dijo de frente. Ella abrió más los ojos.- Debió de ser muy difícil para usted.

El viento helado se sentía aún más frío por lo solitario del lugar.

-Lo fue…pero…no estuve sola…-decía con dificultad la joven muchacha. Abrazó ambos brazos con firmeza.- Tatsuki-chan…su familia…estuvieron apoyándome…-habló convencida, mirándolo.

El sujeto tenía aquella expresión indiferente y superior que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Son importantes los recuerdos que tienes con tu hermano?- preguntó el hombre delante de ella.

-eh?

-Que si son valiosos todos esos recuerdos.- repitió con precisión.

-Claro que lo son.-contestó un poco más fuerte y decidida.

-Entonces, dime… ¿por qué lloras?- la resolución del hombre la impactó.

-Que porque lloro…-cuestionó ella.

-Si lo que dices es cierto. Si de verdad considera que aquellos recuerdos son importantes, ¿no cree que es una falta a la memoria de estos…estar decaído y llorar?- su voz resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha, haciéndole comprender que…tenía razón.- Yo creo que Inoue-san es una persona fuerte y valiente.- el tono duro antes empleado se ablandó. Ella lo notó.- Que usando su amabilidad y preocupación como arma, es capaz de defenderse muy bien…-aquellos halagos la hubieran incomodado si hubieran venido de otra persona. Pero en ese momento, le gustaron. Sonrió con dulzura ante lo dicho.

-Ishida-kun es también una persona amable…-habló con claro sonrojo en su rostro. Aliviada.- Se preocupa por mí y trata de evitar que siga llorando.- con el reverso de su mano, limpió las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.- Muchas gracias.

Automáticamente, el sujeto se tornó en dirección contraria. Totalmente avergonzado e incapaz de revertir el tiempo, el intrigante Quincy se había sonrojado.

-No…no hay…nada que agradecer.- tartamudeó con nerviosismo.-Cualquiera en mi lugar…hubiera hecho lo mismo…-susurró tratando de sonar más calmado.

-Puede que sí...-habló a muchacha mirando al suelo. Vio el regalo para Kurosaki-kun tirado allí y se alarmó.- Oh dios mío.-exclamó.- No, no me di cuenta que había…-rápidamente recogió el paquete depositándolo en su pecho.

El hombre de ojos oscuros y azules parpadeó con desconcierto. Comprendiendo, arregló sus gafas con su dedo índice.

-Seguro Kurosaki hubiera podido consolarla mejor…-murmuró con desgano para sí. Sus ojos evitaban los grises delante de él. La dueña de las hadas había escuchado perfectamente.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Tú crees eso…-le preguntó con falsa esperanza.

-No sé ni porque dije lo que dije…Inoue-san es mejor seguir.- serio, le dio la espalda a la muchacha. Los labios sonrosados no abandonan aquella curva de fingida alegría.

-Quizá…siempre me atrajo porqué se parecían bastante.-dijo ella con naturalidad. Como si buscara una respuesta ante una interrogante que le había sido impuesta.

Ishida no quería oír lo que Orihime empezó a relatarle con simpleza no propia de ella.

-Inoue-san no es necesario-pero ella le calló.

-Tan parecido a mi hermano…-terminó diciendo. El arquero enmudeció.- La presencia de Kurosaki-kun, me hace recordar la de mi difunto hermano. Aquella sensación de seguridad que le rodea…es igual…- sus ojos vacilaron en el cielo oscuro.- Es…como una sombra…la cual comparo con la de él…Una sonrisa que identifico como la añorada…- siguió.- El deseo de que vuelva se manifestó con la aparición de…Kurosaki-kun…-el olor se impregnaba de una esencia que ella conocía muy bien.

Dirigió sus grises y brillantes ojos al sujeto.

-¿Verdad que sí?

Ojos azules dudaban en seguir mirando. Aquella expresión en el rostro femenino le desconcertaba, se le veía tan tranquila. Le hablaba de algo tan delicado y personal como si fuere lo más común del mundo. Y ahora, le pedía su opinión.

-Inoue-san.-habló tranquilo el sujeto. Ando hasta detenerse frente a ella.- Creo que confunde las cosas.- dijo con dificultad. Los ojos de Orihime brillaron más.- Los…sentimientos que posee por Kurosaki…, son muy distintos a los que tiene por su hermano…- como le costaba decir estas palabras.- No debería hondar más en el asunto…sólo logrará confundirse. Yo la he visto…preocuparse por Kurosaki. Siempre atenta…a él.- confesó el sujeto de ojos azules.- Sufrir en silencio…cierto?

La de cabellos naranjas se sonrojó.

-"No decir esos sentimientos a nadie…guardárselos porque no son correspondidos de igual manera…para evitar ser herido…"- citó con una opresión en el pecho a cada palabra soltada.- Inoue-san…yo…

-Ishida-kun…-la suave voz. Tan leve tan dulce, llamaba interrogante su nombre.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

No podía.

Gachó la cabeza.

Las gafas comenzaron a empañarse y del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeñas esferas de blanco color. Continuas y hermosas, caían sobre ellos.

-Nieva.- la voz animada de la jovencita hizo que levantase la cabeza.

La observó mirando al cielo con la boca abierta. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-A que es hermosa la nieve- habló sonriendo su acompañante a la vez que daba unas vueltas sobre sí misma.

-Lo es.- respondió, no refiriéndose a lo comentado.

Ella se detuvo de espaldas a él.- Gracias.- soltó. Sólo se escuchó un bufido cuestionante.- Gracias a Ishida-kun, tengo un precioso recuerdo que atesorar en mi memoria.- llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacando de el ambos llaveros antes regalado. Acercándose, tomó una mano y sobre la palma depositó uno de los objetos.- Toma.

El Quincy miró el artículo con curiosidad.

-Yo también tengo uno, ¿ves?- le mostró el suyo.- Es para que también guardes este recuerdo.- habló con alegre tono, como si lo antes ocurrido hubiera quedado en el olvido.

Él sólo observaba ambas manos juntas por el contacto de aquel pequeño llavero. Cerró su puño, sintiendo aún las manos de Orihime sobre la suya.

-Gracias, Inoue-san.

Ella sólo rió divertida observando la nieve caer.

Quizá no había podido confesarlo lo que en su momento de reflexión pudo darse cuenta. Talvez lo lamentaría después. Pero, no había podido hacerlo. No era su estilo forzar a que pasen las cosas. Debía callar hasta que llegase el momento.

-"Mientras ella aún piense en Kurosaki no le diré nada"- pensó observándola.- "…pero, continuaré estando a su lado. Aún si es poco lo que puedo hacer por ella…tan sólo quisiera…"

-Ishida-kun, dime, ¿de verdad no te gusta la nieve?- una sonrisa colgaba al final de la pregunta.

Tan sólo quisiera…protegerla.

-Quizá hoy… no.

Un cálido aliento escapó de sus labios en sonrisa.

-Volvamos.- sentenció dándole la espalda. Arregló con un dedo sus gafas.

-Sí.- contestó ella siguiendo aquella espalda que ya no creía tan intimidante.

Quién sabe…algún día ella podría recostarse sobre ella y encontrar el conforte que tanto necesitaría.

Tal y como hoy…

En un día con Nieve.

_Fin_

Mi primer one-shot de esta pareja ficticia…, me llevó tiempo hacerlo y espero que os guste. Gracias.

----------

**ɸ-Haine Asakura-ɸ**


End file.
